hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic hurricane season (WTF version - Sassmaster15)
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season is the only tropical cyclone season on record to feature all Category 5 hurricanes. With all fourteen named storms having winds of at least 160 miles per hour, it is the only hurricane season anywhere globally to have all storms become hurricanes, all hurricanes become major hurricanes, and all major hurricanes to peak as a Category 5, the highest categorization for tropical cyclones according to the Saffir-simpson scale. The official dates that conventionally delimit tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic are June 1st to November 30th. However, the first storm, Alex, did not develop until nearly a month in. The season produced the top four most intense Atlantic hurricanes on record, among these was Hurricane Hermine - the most intense tropical cyclone ever recorded. Impact during the season was widespread and calamitous, as every storm impacted land to some degree. Ten of the fourteen storms made landfall as a major hurricane (Category 3 or higher according to the Saffir-simpson scale). Of these, six made landfall as a Category 5 hurricane - making this year the only in history to have such a significant amount of landfalling hurricanes at that intensity. 2016 was also the first year to feature a Category 5 in the Atlantic since 2007, the first year to feature a landfalling Category 5 since 2007, and the first to feature a landfalling Category 5 in the United States since 1992. The United States was struck on five occasions - twice by a Category 5, and at least three more by a major hurricane. In addition, Cuba was struck on two separate occasions - once by a major, and still another as a minimal hurricane. Bermuda was also struck once by a major hurricane - the first Category 5 hurricane landfall in the island nation in recorded history. Many other municipilaties and countries throughout the Atlantic basin were struck multiple times. The season's cumulative death and damage total made it the costliest and deadliest on record. Seasonal Forecasts Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:C5 text:Alex (C5) from:26/07/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:C5 text:Bonnie (C5) from:02/08/2016 till:15/08/2016 color:C5 text:Colin (C5) from:10/08/2016 till:20/08/2016 color:C5 text:Danielle (C5) from:15/08/2016 till:27/08/2016 color:C5 text:Earl (C5) from:21/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:C5 text:Fiona (C5) from:05/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:C5 text:Gaston (C5) barset:break from:11/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C5 text:Hermine (C5) from:18/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C5 text:Ian (C5) from:28/09/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:C5 text:Julia (C5) from:04/10/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:C5 text:Karl (C5) from:16/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C5 text:Lisa (C5) from:25/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:C5 text:Matthew (C5) from:12/11/2016 till:21/11/2016 color:C5 text:Nicole (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex Hurricane Bonnie Hurricane Colin Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Nicole Impact Political & Economical Implications Records Storm Names Season Effects Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Seasons Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Insane Seasons Category:WTF Storms Category:WTF Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Costly Seasons